


Боль хочет, чтобы ее чувствовали

by Drakonyashka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Написан на четырнадцатый тур фестиваля редких пейрингов "I believe"Луна Лавгуд/Джинни Уизли. Боль хочет, чтобы её чувствовали.Бета: КП





	Боль хочет, чтобы ее чувствовали

Первый сентябрь после победы. На платформе 9 ¾ не слышно привычного шума и звонких детских голосов, а в Хогвартс-экспрессе половина купе остались пустыми. Прошло время хмельной радости, бурлящей в крови, осталась лишь тоска по ушедшим и горечь, которую не убрать словами. 

В последнем вагоне задернуты шторы, и только если хорошо присмотреться, можно заметить притаившуюся в углу сгорбленную фигуру. Которая почти не реагирует на звук открывающейся двери, лишь немного поворачивает лицо в его сторону, и Луна на какой-то момент застывает на пороге. Сейчас сложно узнать в этой потухшей девушке сорванца, не дающего спуска братьям, квиддичного игрока, несущегося на метле над полем, лучик солнца, освещающий все вокруг и не оставляющий кого-либо равнодушным. Рыжие волосы собраны в пучок на затылке. Веснушки ярко выделяются на еще более побледневшей коже, а в глазах затаилась усталось. Джинни Уизли кутается в большой вязаный свитер с буквой «Ф» на груди, пытаясь согреться. 

Луна прикрывает глаза. Она вспоминает. Вспоминает маму. И папу. Который так же сидел у окна, кутаясь в плед, и смотрел в никуда. Темноту в их доме, выползающую из-под лестниц и подкрадывающуюся из-за углов. Тогда она была слишком мала и могла только сидеть у его ног, обнимать, шептать, как сильно его любит, и что мама обязательно вернется. Она же обещала. Как же может быть по-другому?! Прошло так много времени, а эта картина стоит перед глазами, как будто все было только вчера. И Луна снова ничего не может сделать. Только подойти, сесть рядом, покрепче обнять и прижаться всем телом в надежде согреть. Джинни кладет голову ей на плечо, тихонько вздыхает и начинает говорить. Правда, сначала это больше похоже на еле слышный шепот волн в ракушке. Такой тихий, что если не прислушиваться специально, можно даже не обратить внимания.

— Знаешь, я думала, что когда война закончится, все будет просто. Героическая победа, зло повержено, а добро торжествует. Все празднуют, радуются и живут дальше. Почему все получилось не так?

Но ей на самом деле не нужен ответ. 

— Я думала, что дома будет проще. Вернемся из Хогвартса, сможем выдохнуть и прийти в себя. Но «Нора» перестала быть нашей крепостью. Как можно жить в месте, где все напоминает о Фреде? Где мама плачет вечерами и кажется, что даже дом ей вторит. 

Она прикрывает глаза и хрипло кашляет.

— Знаешь, папа хотел заменить часы на кухне. Чтобы там больше не было стрелки с его именем, чтобы стало не так больно каждый раз на них смотреть. Но мама не дала. Она молчала, прижимала их к груди, и только слезы катились из глаз. Совершенно невыносимо. С того дня Фред постоянно «в опасности» и мы ничего не можем с этим поделать. Рон выдержал две недели и сбежал к Гермионе, Джордж отказывается выходить из комнаты даже на ужин, папа сутками пропадает в министерстве, а если не там, то в ближайшем к нему пабе. Нет, он не напивается, просто сидит с кружкой и смотрит в стену. Не замечая никого и ничего вокруг. Кажется, ему уже оставляют пустой столик. Вежливо просят других посетителей его не занимают, врут, что он забронирован. А когда папа приходит, сразу проводят туда. Он не замечает, ему ведь всё равно, где сидеть.

Луна сейчас тоже смотрит в стену и молчит. Она никогда не знала, что говорить в таких случаях, не умела сочувствовать или плакать. Возможно, молчание сейчас — именно то, что нужно. Она не знает.

— Недавно приходил Перси, но так и не смог зайти в дом. Сидел на скамейке в саду и молча обрывал лепестки с маминых любимых цветов. Потом так же молча ушел. А мне было страшно, я ведь могу потерять и второго брата. Джордж стал совсем другим и, кажется, еще меньше спит. В глазах такая тоска. Как у Гарри перед Аркой, когда он понял, что Сириуса уже не вернуть. Я даже не смогла ему сказать, что не стоит себя винить. Что? Ты хочешь знать, как Гарри?

Смеется.

— Ты же знаешь его. Он такой добрый, ранимый, заботливый…герой! Почему так сложно было сразу понять, что нужно оставить меня в покое? Что мне не нужны эти ласки и нежности, что мне вообще никто не нужен, даже он? Единственное, в чем я и правда нуждалась, — тишина и темнота. Когда никого нет вокруг. Не слышно этих жалостливых нот в голосах, не слышно слов ободрения и вечного: «нам так жаль», «мы понимаем, как вам сейчас трудно». Зачем все эти визиты по выходным? Зачем попытки развеселить, «улыбнись, жизнь продолжается»? Она, конечно, продолжается, но можно я привыкну к тому, что она теперь совсем другая? Нет, я не жалею. Мне кажется, в конце концов он понял. И ушел. Меньше всего на свете я хотела его обижать. Дело ведь совсем не в нем. 

В купе заглядывает продавщица с тележкой и, охая, оставляет им по шоколадной лягушке. Такие худенькие девочки непременно должны подкрепиться, они ведь, конечно, знают, что шоколад сейчас даже полезней, чем обычно. Они не отказываются. Тихо шелестят вскрываемые коробочки, лягушки пытаются сбежать, а с карточек улыбаются директора Хогвартса, такие разные и такие знакомые. Один — добродушно, поблескивая очками-половинками и отправляя в рот лимонную дольку. Второй — прячась за прядями черных волос, подбадривающе и еле заметно. Еще одно напоминание. Сейчас везде — одни напоминания.

Джинни улыбается, когда лягушка Луны все-таки вырывается у нее из руки и прыгает на пол. Одним быстрым движением ловит ее и, держа за заднюю лапку, возвращает владелице, кладя в подставленную ладонь. Правда, Луна совершенно не знает, что ей делать дальше, неловко признаться, но раньше она всегда их отпускала, оставляя себе только карточки. Так они и замирают, смотря друг на друга: Луна растерянно на лягушку, та выпученными глазами на нее, а Джинни на них обеих, начиная тихонько смеяться.

За окном мелькают деревья, и лишь редкие буро-желтые листья на них напоминают о смене сезонов. О том, что жизнь не стоит на месте и стрелка часов неумолимо бежит вперед. О том, что одни часы – это скорее исключение из правил и стоит посмотреть на другие. В Хогвартсе их должно быть много.

— Люблю, когда ты смеешься, — говорит Луна. И они обе отводят взгляд.

— Я читала все твои письма. Мне никто никогда так много не писал, — нарушает молчание Джинни. — Наверное, только они и спасали летом. Каждый вечер выходила на крыльцо, садилась ждать сову. И она всегда прилетала. В какой-то момент я поняла, что совершенно не знаю, что делать, если ты перестанешь писать. Извини, что ни на одно письмо не ответила. Мне казалось, ты понимаешь.

Она неловко замолкает, а Луна улыбается.

— В какой-то момент я подумала, что ты выкидываешь их не вскрывая или наша сова из вредности отдает их не тому человеку. Старушка совсем вымоталась, и к середине лета пришлось одалживать соседскую. Соседского. Он, правда, не совсем понял, кому это и зачем я пишу каждый день, но тактично промолчал. Старик Сэм тот еще добряк в душе. Главное — знать подход. Кажется, этим летом я выучила каждое дерево в окрестностях нашего дома и увидела тысячу прекрасных закатов и рассветов. Повстречала столько людей, сколько не видела за всю свою прошлую жизнь, и погладила столько кошек — нельзя же было повторяться. Это лето мы запомним надолго.

Луна откидывается назад, вытягивает ноги в проход и закидывает руки за голову. Наверное, это ее самая длинная речь, обращенная к Джинни Уизли. Она обреченно вздыхает и закрывает глаза. 

Слышит ее дыхание, чувствует тепло ее тела и едва ощутимое прикосновение губ к своим губам. Такое мимолетное, что сложно понять, реальность ли это или фантазии, от которых ее бросает в жар. 

— Как-то Фред сказал, что боль хочет, чтобы ее чувствовали. В этом весь смысл. От тебя отрывают часть, ты сгораешь и оживаешь, чтобы чувствовать все остальное в несколько раз сильней. Появляются настоящие чувства. Накрывающие с головой, сносящие все барьеры, пеленой обволакивающие разум. Наверное, сейчас я понимаю, что это значит.

Луна поворачивает голову и смотрит ей прямо в глаза. Она всегда знала, что не такая как все. Окружающие быстро дали ей это понять еще в детстве – насмешками и злыми шутками. Она быстро научилась их игнорировать и совсем не удивилась, когда поняла, что в огромном старом замке ее сердце бьется сильнее при приближении только одного человека, и им была Джинни Уизли. Но никак не показала этого. 

Луна садится ближе и чувствует непреодолимое желание поцеловать в ответ, но замирает, не закончив движение. Она боится ошибиться, оттолкнуть и испугать. Все испортить, в конце концов. Слишком ценны чувства, живущие у нее в груди. Похожи на испуганную трепетную пташку, мечущуюся по клетке в поисках выхода. И Джинни целует ее первой.

У нее горячие сухие губы. Неуверенные движения и дрожащие руки. Сейчас это меньше всего похоже на страстный любовный поцелуй. Но Луна все понимает и нежно целует в ответ. Джинни отстраняется так внезапно и резко, что ударяется спиной о стену вагона. Ойкает и заливается краской. Ее смущением можно любоваться вечность.

Луна не хочет ничего говорить. Поднимается на ноги и идет к окну, доставая из кармана пачку сигарет. Так же молча открывает окно и прикуривает сигарету. Раньше она не курила. Когда-то, давно. 

— Ты же не против?

Джинни мотает головой и молчит.

— Иногда так хочется курить. Постоянно пытаюсь избавиться от этой привычки и возвращаюсь к ней снова. Процесс успокаивает, да и к тому же можно сделать вид, что ты очень занят, и проигнорировать что-то неприятное. Или кого-то.

Луна улыбается.

— Но мне просто нравится искать укромные места, хранить свою тайну, вдыхать ароматный дым и тайком наблюдать за людьми. Это бывает интересно. Даже можно ощутить причастность к какому-то высшему замыслу. Представить себя его частью. Кто бы мог сказать, что все это дает такая пагубная зависимость.

Она выпускает клуб дыма в открытое окно, и Хогвартс-экспресс внезапно гудит и дымит вместе с ней, словно приободряя. Луна протягивает руку и помогает Джинни встать рядом, приобнимая, вкладывает сигарету в протянутую руку. Так они и стоят до самого прибытия — обмениваясь короткими репликами и пахнущими дымом поцелуями. Каждая думая о чем-то своем и о том, что Фред, как обычно, был прав.


End file.
